The present invention generally relates to apparatus, systems and methods for processing and treating biological fluids, such as blood and blood components. More particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatus, systems and methods having a light sensing system to measure the illumination intensity of a plurality of lamps, a radiometer with a plurality of light sensors that may be inserted into the apparatus to calibrate the light sensing system, an interface printed circuit board that interfaces a computer printed circuit board with the electronics and sensors of the apparatus, a sensor arrangement to detect the motion of an agitator for agitating the biological fluid, methods for calibrating, sensing and correcting light intensity measurements, a radiometer for accurately measuring light in the apparatus to provide a reference for calibrating the light sensing system, and methods for determining the length of treatment to reach a desired illumination dose by using the calibrated light sensing system.
Apparatus, methods and systems for treating biological fluids, such as blood and blood components, with light are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,812, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for treating unwanted white blood cells in platelet concentrate with ultraviolet radiation to limit the ability of white cells to trigger an immune reaction in a patient. To treat containers of platelet concentrate, the containers are placed on a slidable drawer that is introduced into a housing between facing arrays of lamps for irradiation from both sides of the container. During irradiation, the drawer (or a portion of the drawer) may be pivoted in a rocking motion to agitate the platelet concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,098, also incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system and apparatus for treating a biological fluid with light for the purpose of inactivating pathogens that may be present in the biological fluid. A slidable drawer is used to position the containers of biological fluid between facing arrays of light emitting diodes. Extended flaps on the containers, located outside the light field, are automatically punched to indicate different stages of the light treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,570, which is also incorporated by reference herein, discloses apparatus and methods for treating a container of a blood product between two facing arrays of light. The container includes a light sensitive tape that changes color when exposed to ultraviolet light, thereby indicating when the treatment process is complete.
Still other apparatus and systems for treating biological fluid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,949, 5,709,991, 6,433,343 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,609, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Prior art radiometers typically measure light intensity at a single point and from only one direction.
While the prior art apparatus, systems and methods have generally worked satisfactorily, there is a need for improved apparatus, systems and methods that provide, for example, improved reliability and accuracy, greater flexibility and efficiency, improved ease of use and serviceability, as well as enhanced tracking, record keeping and the like.